Recently, the terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (hereinafter, referred to as “T-DMB”) service is launched around the metropolitan area so that a user may receive various digital broadcasting on the roads using portable device such as mobile communication device, DMB receiver, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), etc.
T-DMB service provides not only high definition TV programs and CD-quality audio but also data services such as live traffic information, news and information. In addition, T-DMB can provide high quality and seamless service even in a vehicle moving in a velocity of up to 200 km/h.
However, in conventional portable device, when an application—e.g. SMS(Short message Service), phone book—is initiated while a user watches a T-DMB, the T-DMB image displayed on a screen may be switched to the initiated application image.
For example, in case that a user presses a key for verifying the received SMS message while the T-DMB image is displayed on the screen of the portable device, the T-DMB image on the screen may be switched to SMS image.
Accordingly, the conventional portable device does not satisfy the demand for using various functions simultaneously because an application image and a broadcast image may not be displayed at the same time on the screen.